$4.42 + 0.282 = $
Answer: ${4}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${+}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${4}$